


I Wanna

by lordofthegays (highlyfashionablesociopath)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Lots of other shit, M/M, Sexual Tension, episode by episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlyfashionablesociopath/pseuds/lordofthegays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Our love's the perfect crime...</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Sorta just little scenes added to random episodes.  They don't really have any specific patterns.  Just episodes that gave me a lotta Wincest-y vibes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Fruit and Cinnamon (Pilot)

**Author's Note:**

> title's inspired by the song I Wanna by The All-American Rejects btw

It was still daylight when Dean pulled up to Stanford to see Sam. Sam didn't see him - he must've still been in class. He watched around campus like a hawk, looking for a glimpse of his little brother. But he must've dozed off at some point, because suddenly he was awake and class must've ended because there were students littered throughout the place. Dean rubbed the drowsiness out of his eyes and looked around again, catching sight of Sam's familiar hair in need of cutting. He was with a pretty blonde, and they were both smiling and laughing at something Sam said. Dean grinned. _Sammy's gotta girlfriend..._ He watched them for a while. Watched the way Sam's dimples showed when he was happy. The way the sunlight struck off his hair, making it look soft as ever. The way the shirt he was wearing really brought out his eyes...

Wait. Fuck. He shouldn't be thinking of shit like that. Sure, Dean could admit Sam was pretty attractive. But he always brushed off thoughts like that as brotherly appreciation. Brothers were allowed to admit the other was really friggin' good looking, weren't they? Of course. And even if they weren't brothers, Dean wasn't gay. Of course he isn't. It's not against the law to appreciate a work of art.

He shifted uncomfortably back into the seat of the impala, watching them start to head off campus to an apartment across the street. Dean quietly started up the engine a few minutes they had gone in and parked in front of the building. He waited until nightfall, however, to finally decide to head up. He figured Sam would still be awake. With a girl like that, how can he not?

Traditionally, someone wanting to visit their brother would knock on their door. But Dean was never one for doing things traditionally. Instead, he scaled up two stories and climbed in through the window as quietly as he could. Apparently not quiet enough, because he wasn't even too far into the apartment when he felt Sam up against him, wrestling him. The first thing that hit him wasn't a punch, it was the smell. Sam always smelled inexplicably of fruit and cinnamon with a hint of aftershave and it was so incredibly _Sam_ that it brought a smile to Dean's face as he pinned his brother to the floor.

"Easy, tiger."

Sam's eyes widened with recognition as he realized who the intruder was.

"Dean? You scared the crap out of me."

Dean chuckled, looking down at the site beneath him. Some sick thought creeped into his mind that he rather enjoyed seeing Sam pinned under him, but he quickly pushed it away.

"That's 'cause you're outta practice."

Suddenly, Dean was flipped around and Sam was on top of him instead. He gave another quiet chuckle.

"Or not."

Sam frowned at him, getting up and lending a hand to help him up as well. Dean grabbed it and stood up, face to face with the brother he hadn't talked to in at least half a year.

"What are you doing here?" Sam inquired.

Dean grinned smugly and patted his shoulder.

"Well, I was looking for a beer."

He kept the smug grin as the light turned on and the pretty blonde from earlier came into view.

Dean was never really one for first impressions, but this girl seemed good for Sam. The brief conversation he had with her left him with the feeling he could trust her to whip his Sammy into shape. To be there for him when he couldn't be. He liked this Jessica girl.


	2. Something New (Wendigo)

In all of the years Dean has spent with Sam, he's never seen him act like this. It gave him a weird feeling in his stomach. He wasn't used to this side of Sam. This whole shoot-first-ask-later thing was normally _Dean's_ role in their good-cop-bad-cop thing. It was a good thing Dean was there, or he could've sworn Sam would've ripped someone's head off.

_It's weird…_ Dean was thinking, sitting down while they were taking a break with a bag of M &Ms, absentmindedly popping a few in his mouth every now and then. He wasn't really focused looking anywhere, but he was unintentionally looking straight at Sam. Sam could feel his eyes on him, and it was pissing him off. He wanted to just _go_ , find Dad, find the thing that killed Jess. These people can handle themselves. For all they knew, it really was a bear. He snapped his head around, glaring at Dean. Dean almost jumped, snapping out of his reverie, and giving him a confused look. Sam said nothing, only glared at him for a moment more before turning away again. Dean frowned.

"What's your problem?" Dean probed.

"I don't have a problem."

"Bullshit. You're mad 'cause we aren't out on the road, trying to find Dad, aren't you? Well newsflash, princess. We don't have any leads. So until we find something, we're gonna gank every evil son of a bitch we come across." Dean said almost too nonchantedly, picking out a certain M&M and inspecting it before shoving it in his mouth.

Sam opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything, Dean was shoving a handful of M&Ms in his mouth. Sam stared at him in a mix of frustration and shock, slowly chewing the candy and swallowing it.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Sam questioned, almost sounding offended.

Dean just shrugged at him.

"A few M&Ms." He smirked. Sam frowned at first, but slowly softened up and gave a quiet chuckle.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"Hey, you asked." Dean was still smirking.

Dean was handsome when he smirked, Sam had to admit. It was the same knee-buckling smirk that made all the girls fawn over him in high school. Involuntarily, he started thinking back to those times. Unsurprisingly, most of his memories from high school were of Dean. Dean walking him to school. Dean picking him up, asking how his day went with genuine curiousity. Dean going nuts whenever he heard about Sam getting picked on. Dean giving him advice on how to pick up girls. Dean's dumb pranks that were even worse when they were little. _Dean…_

Sam found himself smiling and Dean staring at him with concern when he snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?" Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

Dean shook his head.

"What were you thinkin' about?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

Sam just shrugged.

"Nothin'. Just…Thank you."

Dean looked at him searchingly.

"For what?"

Sam shrugged again.

"For being you."

Dean gave him a skeptic look, only receiving a small smile from Sam in return. He rolled his eyes.

"Sap."

This was the Sam Dean was used to.


End file.
